


Take Care

by callme_barrelrider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Near Death Experiences, Pandemics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_barrelrider/pseuds/callme_barrelrider
Summary: You're a doc working in an isolation unit for clones affected by a mysterious illness. While on, you almost pass out and meet Kix, who insists on taking care of you, even though you would rather be left alone.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible for this to be a one shot with a slow burn? I have no clue. However, if you would like to skip to the smut, read from the second or third set of asterisks.

You shuffled your feet as you climbed the stairs in the medical center. You were grateful to be alone, away from the hustle and interruptions of the crowded med bay and even further from the constant start and stop of the lifts. As a trainee you would use them to speed up your day, see more and learn more. But now? Now you could take the time to enjoy making your pulse race from something other than anxiety. You paused at the door to the second floor, considering popping into the lounge for a snack and some water, but thought better of it when you remembered how crowded it would be at this time of day. You kept climbing. 

You had been in this maker-forsaken building for going on 36 standard hours, and weren’t sure when you would get to leave. You were the new kid on the block, taking over for the poor doc who had led the initial response to the clone illness. She would be back, but she needed rest. You were just happy to be here with a steady job and the knowledge that you could keep these men alive. 

You reached the fifth floor where the isolation unit was, but also where the sleep rooms were located. You needed a minute to close your eyes and get your polarities straight. If you didn’t, mistakes would ensue, something neither you nor the unit could afford. You badged into the tiny broom closet of a room, just enough space for a cot and a desk where your data pad lived. You toed off your shoes and set your hip bag on the desk. It bumped the data pad and you sighed in relief when it lit up but didn’t show any new messages or results. Twenty-six standard minutes, that’s all you needed to refresh. You set the timer, clicked off the light and flopped onto the cot. Twenty-six minutes, that’s all; you let your eyes close. 

Code blue, 5A. Code blue, 5A. 

At the same time, the beeping you had already come to dread started, calling you to the isolation unit. This couldn’t be happening. You hadn’t even been here for 48 hours and already you were undoing the work Doc had done? 

You grabbed your hip bag, slid on your shoes and ran. Ran for your job, ran for their lives. 

You reached the doors to the unit and were met with the aide tasked with making sure everyone was properly equipped before entering the unit. He held out the white disposable coveralls, helping you step into them hastily without falling over. As you put on your shoe covers and gloves, he slipped the hood over your head, sealing out the outside air and clicking on the closed circulation. No emergencies in a pandemic. 

Satisfied, he clicked open the doors and allowed you to run inside. You reached the room along with a medic you didn’t recognize and Carly, one of the nurses in the unit. The three of you waited for the medic who called the code to approach the end of his compression cycle. 

“Evening everyone, my name’s Bee and I’ll be running this code according to the algorithm established by Doc. At this point, it is time to switch compressions and get meds running.”

So began the dance. The medics and nurse rotated between providing compressions to Sly and administering medications. After three changes, everyone waited with bated breath watching the monitor. One beep changed the atmosphere of the room. 

“Great work team let’s place him onto his side and start cooling him down. We’ll evaluate in three and a half hours.” You stepped to the central desk to grab cool blankets. It was a miracle that his heart started beating on its own, but now it was time to ensure it would stay that way. You walked back in, spreading the towels over the clone while others hung medications and fluids. You took one last look before stepping out. “Thank you again everyone.”

You nodded at their reception of your words and made your way around the unit, checking in on the others under your care and were satisfied with their vital signs, their comfort levels. All was well again. You walked to the doffing room that connected to the exit. There was another medic there tasked with offering assistance for unsealing the suit you wore. After that was done, you didn’t need any help. You doffed the suit and hood, before getting rid of the gloves and shoe covers. You were drenched with sweat, but that was the usual these days. 

Out of the unit, you made it maybe twelve steps before you started to see stars. 

“Oh, not again.” You shuffled to the wall, sliding down it to avoid blacking out. You thought you had gone unnoticed, but that was not the case. The medic who had called for help was leaving the unit and saw you. 

“Bee! What happened? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine…”

“Kix. My name is Kix.” 

“I’m fine Kix, just a little lightheaded but nothing unusual.”

“You don’t look fine.” He knelt at your level. “Your face is grey and you’re sitting on the floor of a hospital. No one sits on the ground here if they’re fine.”

“If I tell you I’m fine, I’m fine.” You whispered without too much commitment. 

“Come on, let’s get you checked out.” He stood and offered you his hand. 

You stared at it for a moment, your exhaustion addled brain attempting to get your hand to cooperate. After a few too many seconds you took it and accepted the help getting back to standing, your head spinning briefly and making you squeeze your eyes shut when you made it upright. You glanced at Kix when you could open them again and nodded. 

“Still think you’re fine?”

“Let’s just get this over with.” You dropped his hand and let him lead you to one of the other units that was currently running at 25 percent capacity. He led you into one of the empty rooms and pointed at the bed when you just stood there. “You have to sit so I can work and so you don’t pass out on me.”

You sighed deeply but sat down. He pulled one of the handheld scanners out of the cabinet and ran it over your forehead and thorax. 

“You’re a little tachycardic and your blood pressure is a little low. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?”

You wracked your brain. You had eaten on your way to the center and had had some snacks here and there; you knew you had drank some water that morning and a cup of juice that one of the nurses had passed to you when she saw you zoning out downstairs, but that was it. 

“If I say this afternoon is that good enough?”

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. 

“Considering it’s almost midnight I wouldn’t say so. But I won’t hold it against you. We only know how to take of others, not ourselves.” 

“You can say that again.”

“You’ve got two options.” He locked eyes with you; apparently, he meant business. “I can give you fluids and you can sit here for an hour while they run, or I can follow you to the mess hall where you’ll eat an actual meal and drink something with electrolytes.” 

You rested your face in your hands. 

“What I want to do is sleep. That’s it. But if I have to pick, I guess I’ll go eat because that’ll be more permanent than fluids. Is my answer to your satisfaction?”

“Yup!” He grinned. “Let’s go.” He offered his hand again. You didn’t take it this time, just stood up and gestured in front of you. 

“Lead the way.” You weren’t quite sure where the dining hall was considering you hadn’t been there yet. You could follow signs, sure, but it would be easier with someone who knew where they were going. 

Much to your disdain, he led you to the lifts in the middle of the floor. The doors opened and you both stepped inside, waiting for the whoosh and dive down to the first floor. Fortunately, there was no stop and start to this trip, what with the center being empty of everyone except staff this time of night. The two of you exited and started in the general direction of the stairs. Instead of the stairwell, however, he led you down the hall to the right. You could hear some voices echoing down it but didn’t see anyone yet.  
“Here we are. Now, I’ll go find a place to sit, you go and order.” 

“I’m going, I’m going,” you grumbled. It was bad enough you had almost passed out but being babysat was worse. You walked through the archway and considered your options. The amount of smells mixing threatened to turn your stomach, but you quickly settled on grilled tip yip and vegetables with some rice, something that wasn’t too heavy but still had nutrients. You took it to the cooler to grab the electrolyte drink Kix insisted on and a water. 

After checking out, surprised when you found out one of the benefits of the job was free meals, you found Kix and sat down across from him. You avoided his gaze and started chopping up the tip yip. Satisfied, you took a bite. 

“That bad?” He smirked at the face you made. 

“No, just getting back from that hungry/nauseous line isn’t pleasant.” You picked up the electrolyte drink and took a sip. “This, this is much better.”

“Good. I hope you got another to take back to the call room with you.”

“No, mom I got water because I need that too,” you quipped, rolling your eyes. 

Kix just shook his head. 

You worked your way through the meal, pausing to take sips of your drink, dropping your head down every time someone walked past. 

“They won’t judge you, even if they know who you are.” 

Your head popped up. 

“I know that,” you snapped. “I just don’t want to talk to anyone when I’m being babysat.”

“We’ve already been through this! You know how to take care of everyone in this maker-forsaken building, except for yourself. That’s normal. Just accept some help! The last thing we need is someone else being put out of commission.” 

“You did enough when you made me come down here. You don’t have to sit there watching me like I’m a child who’s going to run off!” 

“Right. And if I did leave, did go back upstairs and take over for Zip, would you actually stay here and finish up? Or would you take off with your water and abandon everything else?” His eyes bore into yours. “Because I think you and I both know the answer to that. So, I’m going to sit here, and you’re going to sit there, and you’re going to give your body what it needs to keep going. Then and only then will we go back upstairs, where I’ll go take over for Zip and you’ll go get some sleep!” 

You slammed your drink down and went to stand up. 

“Make me.” 

He was next to you before you could get your left leg out of the bench seat, grabbing your shoulder and shoving you back down. 

“Sit. Down. And stay there.” 

You glared at him and huffed out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You slowly turned back to the table and Kix went back to his seat. 

“The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go to sleep.”

The nerve of this man. You started eating again in earnest, almost done and yet with too much left on your plate. After fifteen minutes of silence, you were finally done. 

“Now, do I have your permission to go up and get a nap before someone else decides they want to crash?” You couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of your voice. 

“Oh of course, Bee! Just as soon as you say, ‘thank you, Kix.’”

“Go to hell.” You extracted yourself and your water from the seat and hustled to the stairs before he could respond. 

***

The lilting notes of your alarm woke you gently. You sat up and grabbed the data pad, turning the alarm off and the desk lamp on. Using the data pad, you read through the latest nursing notes from the unit and were relieved to see that Sly had come off the vent again. You pulled on a pair of fresh socks from your shoulder bag and slipped on your shoes. You clipped on the hip bag headed for the unit to round. 

On went the suit, helped into it by a new medic. Sign out had happened while you got some much-needed sleep. You stepped into the unit, thankful that it was calm in here again. Carly was gone, you knew this, replaced by Loren. 

“How’s everyone this morning?”

“They’re all looking much better right this second. They’re actually with it today, even know they’re in the medical center and not on a cruiser,” came her hope-filled reply. You knew better than to join her, lest a repeat of yesterday be on the horizon. 

“That’s good. I’m going to go see them all right quick, let them know I’m still here.” You walked to the right, starting with 5125 and working your way back. It was the same questions. Can you tell me your name? Where are we right now? What day is it? How much do you know about what’s going on? Today, they all knew the answers. Yesterday, they had known some. It wasn’t time for hope yet, but you allowed yourself to relax a little as you walked out of the unit to go chart. Or, at least you did until you recognized a now all-too-familiar head complete with high maintenance haircut and tattoo walking straight toward you. You groaned internally. 

“I thought you would be gone by now,” you said, both as polite conversation and out of curiosity.

“Oh no, I’m here until tonight. Perks of floating. Plus, it means I get to keep an eye on you until Doc gets back.”

“Wait, Doc’s coming back? I thought she was off for the whole week?” You barely managed to keep the panic out of your voice. She had told you to hold down the fort, had trusted you with her unit. Now she was coming back early.

“Oh yeah. She heard what happened yesterday and thought it was time to come back and sure everyone is stable.” 

You were so fired. 

*** 

You weren’t fired. Doc only wanted to spend 12 hours on sifting through data collected over the two days she had been gone and see about optimizing some treatments and protocols. She insisted you go home and get some sleep, and when you came back, she would brief you on any changes before going back on vacation. 

When you got back to the center, you climbed the stairs to the seventh floor where Doc’s office was, hoping she would have some good news. 

“Knock, knock,” you quipped. 

“Bee! Great you’re here. I didn’t do much while you were gone, changed up some formulations and adjusted post-resuscitation protocols, but other than that nothing has changed.” Her face grew serious. “You know those two codes weren’t your fault, right? They’re the sickest of the sick, if we can get them back it’s a miracle and you did just that. Don’t deprive yourself just because you think it’ll make up for anything,” she said knowingly. 

“He told you?”

“Oh yeah. If I hear about you trying to pass out again, then we’ll have to have a more serious talk about what the expectations are for your health. Don’t let it happen again. Now, are you ready to take over or do you need to hear more details about overnight?”

“No I can read over the changes and get started.”

“Great.”

You left the room, pulling the door to behind you. Your data pad binged at you. 

Office ready. 5th floor. Room 14. 

You went for the stairs and jogged down them, careful of your footing. When you reached the fifth floor, you turned to the left instead of toward the unit, looking for your new office. You finally found it and scanned your badge at the reader. The fingerprint reader popped out and you placed the pad of your index finger on it. 

Access granted. 

The door unlocked at the same time the stairwell door opened and closed. 

“Bee! Long time no see. Sleep well?”

You groaned in frustration.

“Yeah, it was nice not being fussed at incessantly. Thanks for snitching by the way.” You pushed the door open.

“You’re welcome.” He was proud of himself. 

“Where do you get off doing that? I had it under control!” 

“No, you didn’t. How many times are we going to have to go through this? All I did was make sure that if someone else coded it wasn’t going to be you.” He reached you then, leaning against the wall. Did he think you were going to invite him in?

“Just shut up.”

“Make me.”

You grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him into the office, clicking on the light as you went and kicking the door shut. If you ended up killing him, you didn’t want witnesses. You let go of his shirt and put your forearm across his chest, pressing him into the door.

“I had one moment where all I needed was to get myself together that you just so happened to witness. That does not give you permission to make yourself my keeper!”

“No.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled your arm off his chest but didn’t let go. “What you did was sit on the floor of a medical center because you were so close to passing out. People who just ‘need a minute’ usually make it to the call rooms before sitting down.” 

“It still doesn’t mean I need someone to constantly be checking on me.” You snatched your hand away. “I’ve got this office now which means I can keep all the supplies I need to not have it happen again.” 

“I don’t believe you.” He stepped away from the door slightly.

“Oh yeah?” You gave him a small shove to put him back. “I made it this far without having someone take care of me. I didn’t even have roommates at the academy, to say nothing of living in a broom closet of an apartment while I was in the last years of my training.” You put a hand against his chest, holding him against the door, not wanting him coming any further into this space that was supposed to be your haven. 

“That’s not normal! People aren’t supposed to be isolated; you know this!” 

“It’s normal enough for me! It keeps me sane when everything seems like it’s falling apart!”

Something snapped. He closed the distance between you, lips landing on yours. You stepped back with a shove to his chest, chest heaving. He grabbed you by the shoulders, spinning and pushing you into the wall. You clutched onto his biceps and sought out his mouth with your own. He got impossibly closer, the kiss all teeth clacking and tongues sliding over each other. You tried to grind against him, but he grabbed your jaw with one hand, and your hip with the other, holding you still. 

You growled low in your throat in frustration and broke the kiss, nipping at the corner of his jaw and grabbing the loops on his pants. You pushed him back again, making some space just as a knock sounded at the door. 

“Get under the desk,” you whispered. “Coming!”

He looked at you incredulously. 

“I said. Get. Under. The. Desk.” You whispered through gritted teeth. By some miracle, he complied as you went to the door and opened it. “What’s up, Zip?”

“I was wondering if we could go over the changes Doc made to the unit protocols. I was running late and missed sign out.”

“Sure! Take a seat, there aren’t many, but we may as well use the office instead of getting suited up.” You walked over and sat in your new desk chair, all padded foam and no arm rests to remind you to keep good biomechanics. It was almost perfect, except that you had a seething clone medic under your desk, so it was impossible to sit the way you were supposed to. Instead, you sat with your legs tucked under you and pulled yourself closer to the desk. “The only major changes are to the fluids and timing of their blood pressure meds. We’re doing a different ratio of saline to dextrose and giving them pressors sooner rather than later.”

“Oh, that’s it?”  
“Yup!” you replied brightly. “So, in about thirty minutes they’ll all be ready for another dose of them. I’m going to work on notes for them and then come see them again.” 

“Oh, sorry to have bothered you. I didn’t realize they were so simple but didn’t want to screw up today.” 

“It’s no bother at all. I’m always happy to chat.” 

“I’m going to go up then, get some of the fluids mixed up just in case. You can’t be too careful, ya know?” 

“I completely understand.” You pushed back and stood up when Zip did. “If you have any questions, call, come down, shoot me a message, anything.” You walked him over the door and opened it, smiling. 

“Thanks again, Bee. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem, Zip. No problem at all.” You pushed the door shut, exhaling deeply. You hadn’t been caught, but it was entirely too close for you. You turned around as Kix was crawling out from under the desk, probably seeing red if his face was any indication. 

“I didn’t need to be under there, you know. You could have just said you were going over the protocols with me.” 

“I could have, but you’ve been here all morning. This was also way more fun.” You smirked. 

He was grabbing you by the hips, leading you back to the wall, but you side stepped and spun him around. 

“Not here. Not in my workplace.” Your eyes didn’t leave his. “As much as I would like to, lives are at stake here and I need to get my charting done.” 

“Okay.” He looked crestfallen, but he was nodding. “I understand. When you get some time off though?” 

“Just like a man, thinking with his dick. Yes, when I get some time off, but I have no idea when that will be. We’re in the middle of a crisis and I won’t have backup until Doc gets back.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave now. Let me know if you need anything.” He left without looking back. 

You went and sank into your chair. You weren’t quite sure what had just happened, what you had just agreed to, but you couldn’t think about that right now. You had work to do, and work you did. Three hours later, you were finishing up your last note, having to update plans for all the patients in the unit. You were almost done when an alert popped up on your data pad. 

New provider from med bay on the Resilience. Arriving tonight.  
Just your luck. 

***

You stepped out of the unit, thankful you were getting a reprieve, but worried that you were shirking your responsibilities by taking the three days off the new provider was going to cover until Doc got back and the three of you could start pulling 24 standard hour shifts instead of days on end. You walked down the silent hall to your office, resigned to packing up your shoulder bag and going home. You did and didn’t hope Kix would show up again. Your door had almost shut when it caught on something. There he was. 

“Hey, heard you and Doc have some more help. Maybe now you all won’t be killing yourselves trying to keep everyone alive,” he quipped. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I feel guilty enough over how relieved I am without you making it worse.”

“No, I really do think it’s a good thing. You get to go home and have some time off, maybe I get to go with you?” He was bold, no one need ever doubt that. 

“And why would I let you into my home? I barely know you.”

“Fair enough, let’s go get dinner and you can ask anything you want. But you have to answer the same questions.” 

“No need. I know where you work.” 

He laughed. 

“That you do. Take your time packing up, I’ll meet you downstairs after I sign out to night float.” He was gone again. 

You shook your head. What had you gotten yourself into?

You changed out of your scrubs and into the jumpsuit you had arrived in, quite content to not bring the med center’s clothes home with you. You threw the scrubs into the laundry bag and slipped the data pad into your shoulder bag. Your hip bag would stay here. You clicked out the light, made sure the door locked behind you and headed for the stairs. 

Down and down you went, careful not to slip but hurrying just a bit. Whether it was anxiety or excitement that made you move with a purpose, you weren’t sure. When you popped out into the main lobby, you glanced around and found Kix, but didn’t call attention to yourself. You just slowed down to make sure he saw you and followed you out. No one here needed to know. 

You walked to the shuttle stop without looking behind you, confident he would have seen you. He did. 

“The hospital scrubs really are a sin, ya know,” he whispered in your ear. 

“Yeah, yeah, shush.” You had made it this far without getting caught, the last thing you needed was the shuttle ride to your speeder doing it. You both stepped onto the craft, grasping the overhead bars. You rode in uncomfortable silence, hyper aware that he was just a little too far in your personal space for it to be overlooked by strangers. Thankfully, no one else got on so it was just the droid pilot. “Lot 6 please.” The droid gave no acknowledgement but closed the doors and ferried you to where your speeder was parked. 

When you stepped off, yours was the only one left. It wasn’t the nicest transport, but it was zippy and got the job done. 

“Nice ride.” You couldn’t detect any sarcasm. 

“Thanks, it gets me where I need to go.” You hopped over the side into the driver’s seat, Kix making his way to the passenger side. Once he was in, you started it up and pulled out of the lot. 

It wasn’t a long way to your apartment, but the tension that returned when he brushed your thigh accidentally-on-purpose made it feel like it was never ending. At your apartment, you parked and the two of you moved maybe too fast to be inconspicuous to passers-by, but at this point you didn’t really care. You were away from work, and no one in this district knew you. He could wrap one arm around your waist and squeeze your hip while you waited for the lift and no one would have reason to question it. So, he did. And you let him. Maybe you even wiggled a little to encourage him. 

When you got in the lift, he didn’t let go all the way, just rested his hand as the lift moved up to the fourteenth story where you lived. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him for fear you wouldn’t make it to the apartment. The doors weren’t all the way open when you were rushing down the hall for the door, Kix behind you again. As you dug out your key and got it in the door, hands starting to shake, he wrapped both arms around your waist and brought his mouth to your neck, planting sloppy kisses and making you suck in a sharp breath as you got in unlocked and open. 

You stepped through and spun around as he nudged the door shut with his foot. You brought your mouth up to his as you clicked the door locked behind him. It was like the kiss earlier, teeth and tongues and grabbing onto each other, but this time when you nipped his jaw you kissed the spot and soothed it with your tongue, causing him to let out a low groan. As you both moved further into the space, you reached behind you to unzip but gripped your wrist before you could do it. 

“Turn around,” he rasped. You complied and he let the zip down gently, holding you steady as you stepped out of it. He unclasped your bra, and you tossed it away from you. You tried to walk toward your bedroom, but he gripped your wrist and pulled you to him again. He captured you in a bruising kiss, gloved hands gripping at your ass. You wanted him undressed too, but his armor was still in the way and you weren’t sure how to get it off. 

“Ta-take this off,” you panted, tapping on his chest plate. You took a half step back and watched in amazement as he made quick work of the plates, shucking them and his gloves quickly until he was only in his blacks. You stepped close again, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and tugging it up over his head. It dropped somewhere behind him, and you grabbed his hand, leading him where you really to be. You almost made it too, before he pushed you against the door frame, nipping and licking at your throat. He held you in place with a hand on one of your hips, the other hand palming your breast as he worked his mouth lower. He took the other nipple in his mouth, nibbling and sucking, eliciting a high-pitched moan from you. 

“You like that?” He snickered. “I think I know what you’ll like even better.” He dropped down, mouthing over your stomach and down to your underwear seam, bringing the hand from your breast down to provide some pressure, causing your hips to buck as much as they could with him still holding you in place. 

“Please, Kix, keep going.” Your breathless moans were getting a little more desperate as he got closer to where you really wanted him. 

“Oh, someone drops the attitude when they want to come, that’s good to know.” 

You groaned in frustration when he stopped moving again and pushed at his shoulders, giving you enough just space to get from under his hands and into the room. 

“Get on the bed. Now.” You meant business, and hoped you sounded like it, but you weren’t sure given how out of breath you were. 

“Fine.” Oh good, he was too. 

Kix walked over to the edge of the bed, gripping the top of his pants and starting to pull them down. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” You sidled up to him and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away just a bit. “Not yet. Lay down. Eyes on me, hands by your side.” 

He nodded, and did as he was told, glowering at you the whole time. 

“Now, that’s better.” You eased your panties down slowly, not a whole lot to work with in terms of teasing him, but it would do. He eyes were glued to your hands as you slid them over your feet one at a time, setting them down by his head. “I said eyes on me.” 

He rolled his eyes but looked back at you. 

“Something to say?”

“Oh no, just hoping you’re enjoying this while you can.”

“Is that a threat?”  
“Oh no, honeybee it’s a promise.”

You hummed nonchalantly in response, but your walls were fluttering, nonetheless. You climbed up on the bed and straddled him. You considered him for a moment, before deciding to put him out of his misery. You ground your hips down on him once, causing you both to moan in unison at the contact. You pulled down on the top of his pants, erection springing free. You leaned over and licked a stripe up his cock, pulling wanton noises out of him. You tapped on his ankle so he would open up and you could lay down between his legs. 

You took him in hand and lapped softly at his glans. When you took him further into your mouth, he fisted a hand in your hair, trying to tug you down onto him. You pulled all the way off and tsked at him. 

“I thought I said no touching.” He started to protest but you cut him off. “No. I’ll tell you when you can touch me.” 

His hand flopped back onto the bed in defeat. You resumed your ministrations, licking over his whole cock before taking him into your mouth again. This time he didn’t move, just groaned lowly. You brought a hand up to cup his balls gently, and he made a broken sound. You bobbed your head faster, bringing your other hand down to run your nails over his inner thighs and the space behind his balls in slow circles. You were fairly certain you had him on the edge when his hips surged up under you, but instead of forcing him further into your throat it knocked you off him entirely. You were just shocked enough that he was able to sit up, flip you over, and pin you to the bed. 

“You think you’re funny? Being such a fucking tease?” he growled in your ear. He had himself propped up over you with one hand, the other working quickly over his cock. “I’m going to ruin you.” 

You keened at that, squirming under him as he sat back on his heels, pressing one hand into your chest while his other kept working. He hissed through his teeth as he finished, ropes of come landing on your stomach. He ran three fingers through it, scooping it up. He brought them up to your mouth. 

“Open.” 

You shook your head. 

“I said. Open.” His voice was dangerously low. 

You pursed your lips and shook your head again. 

“Fine.” He smeared his fingers over the lower half of your face. Your tongue flitted out to lick his come off your lips, your eyes not leaving his. “You filthy brat.” 

You just quirked an eyebrow at him, egging him on.  
“We’ll see if you still have an attitude when I’m done with you.” He pushed your legs apart, kneeling between them. He ran a finger up your lips, making them part and exposing your anatomy to him. “Oh, but you’re so wet. Only good girls get to come, you think you’ve been good for me?”

“Please, I can be so good for you.”

“You weren’t being very good earlier.”

“I can make up for it, just please please touch me.” 

“Since you asked so nicely…” He leaned down and went to work. He licked flat, wet stripes over your clit before swirling and lapping at your vestibule. You let out a moan and he went back to your clit, now planting filthy kisses on it on it in earnest as one finger entered you easily, followed by a second. “You’re soaked, honeybee. Is this all for me?” 

“A-all for you,” You panted out. “Fuck you feel so good.” 

“You’re so eager for me to take care of you. Where was all this enthusiasm earlier this week? Hmm? Not too good to ask for help when you want to come, but not willing to actually take care of yourself.” He licked another flat stripe from your vestibule to your mound, nipping at the soft flesh there. He kept pumping his fingers in and out, adjusting his angle, looking for that one spot but not quite finding it yet. 

“Ah, please don’t stop, Kix!” You were desperate, and you didn’t care. 

“Hmm… go ahead, Bee. Come for me.” You let go, clenching around his fingers. He kept licking at your clit, to the point that it was almost painful. 

“Ahh, it’s too much, Kix.” 

“Oh no, I think a good girl like you can take more, what do you think?” He pulled his fingers out and started lapping at your vestibule, licking up the wetness that seeped out. With the attention off your clit, you nodded. “What’s that?”

“Yes. I can.” Your voice was as breathless as you felt. 

“Good girl.” He slipped his fingers back into you, seeking out your G-spot but finding it this time. 

“Hooooo fuck! Ohh do that again.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Fuck! Please Kix do that again!”

“Atta girl.” He skated his fingers over it again and again, bringing his tongue back to your clit, licking and sucking like a man possessed. You couldn’t stop the mewling that came out of your mouth, the stimulation both too much and just enough. “Come. Right now.”

You were fairly certain the neighbors above and below could hear the wail that left you when you came again, vision whiting out and tears leaking out. 

“There we go, now I think you’re ready.”

“Re-ready for what?” You didn’t have a voice at this point, just a desperate whisper. 

“Ready for my cock, duh.” You looked away from his eyes and saw his hard-again cock in his hand. Your lips parted. “That’s what I thought.”

He dragged the tip up your lips, covering himself in your wetness. 

“Wait, I have a better idea,” he said quietly, whether he meant for you to respond or not, you weren’t sure. “Based on where you were screaming for me, you need to turn over.” 

You blinked at him a few times and quirked an eyebrow at him, then sat up to turn over. 

“Hands and knees.” You complied, a little too entranced to say anything. He ran a hand over your hip, smacking your ass lightly. “Perfect.” 

He gathered some more wetness, spread it over himself, then slid the head of his cock between your lips. He paused for a moment before sliding the rest of the way in. You groaned quietly. 

“Let me hear you, honeybee. Let me hear how well I can take care of you.” He pulled halfway out, head dragging over your G-spot. 

“Fuck, Kix!” 

“That’s it.” He pulled almost all the way out before easing back into you, making you whimper with the slow pace. 

“More,” you whispered.

“What was that?”

“More, please,” you asked with a little more volume. 

“Whatever you want.” He sped up, quickening his thrusts and fisting his hand in your hair. He gripped you under the shoulder and pulled you up flush against him, changing the angle but still skating over that same spot with every thrust. You couldn’t stop the moans spilling out of you. He fucked up into you, biting at your shoulder, groaning into your shoulder. “Touch yourself.” 

You didn’t hesitate to comply, reaching down to rub quick circles around your clit, positively mewling at the feeling of him everywhere. He removed the hand from your shoulder and pressed between your shoulder blades, pushing your face into the mattress while he continued to fuck you relentlessly. 

“If you’re going to come again, do it now.” He didn’t have to tell you twice. Your walls clamped down around him as you came again, more tears spilling down your face with how overstimulated you really were. You were cognizant of him pulling out and spilling on your back, but barely. 

You felt the bed shift as he got out, but he was only gone for a moment, back with some wet cloths and matching dry ones. He cleaned your back before helping you turn over and cleaning your stomach. He took a second one and softly dabbed at your face. 

“What do you need, honeybee?” 

“Mm, some water would be nice. Maybe a blanket?”

He left again, and you heard him puttering in the kitchen putting ice and water into a glass. When he came back, you saw that he had found where you kept reusable straws. He also had your favorite blanket that lived on the couch. 

You sat up and tried to accept the glass, but your hands were shaking a bit. 

“Here.” He held the straw up to your lips and you took it, gladly sipping. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly as he put the glass down, climbed back in the bed and covered the two of you with the blanket. 

“No thanks needed, just listen when I tell you that you need to take care of yourself next time.” You just laughed softly, curling yourself into his side. j


End file.
